1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pumps and more particularly to a pump plunger.
Pumps utilizing plungers for moving fluids require frequent replacement as a result of wear usually caused by sand, silt and other extraneous material in fluid suspension or by pumping acidic fluids. Any one or all of which materially shorten the life of pump plungers, particularly those formed from metallic material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior patents disclose the use of non-metallic materials, such as ceramic, for increasing pump plunger life, however, the principal difficulty of such pump plungers has been attaching the ceramic material to a core usually formed from metal which attaches the plunger to pump components, such as a cross head, for reciprocating the plunger. Prior art patents generally disclose attaching the cross head connecting plunger core to the surrounding ceramic cylinder by bonding material which has not been generally satisfactory.
This invention is distinctive over the prior art by forming a pump plunger cylinder from a selected long life non-metallic material and concentrically sealing the cylinder on a metallic core without the use of a bonding agent joining the core to its surrounding cylinder.